


I Just Wanna Be The Kitty You Like

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kaichen being brothers, kitten kim jongdae, kitten kim jongin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion





	I Just Wanna Be The Kitty You Like

Baekhyun'un bu hayatta sevdiği iki insan vardı; bunlardan ilki annesiydi. Onun çok güçlü bir kadın olup kimse olmadan ayakları üstünde durması Baekhyun'un bu yaşında bile annesine hayran olmasını sağlıyordu. Oğluna güveni tam, artık bir şeylerin bilincinde olan kadın ise zevk sürmek için dünyayı geziyordu. Baekhyun her ay başı e-mail kutusunu kontrol ettiğinde annesinden gelen o uzun yazıyı ve yazının altındaki gittiği ülkede çekildiği fotoğrafları inceleyip gülüyordu. Eh, kadın kafa da dengiydi. Baekhyun onun oğlu olduğu için çok şanslıydı esasen.

İkincisi ise en yakın arkadaşı Park Chanyeol'du. Hayır, şu klişe olan aşık çocuk gibi değildi. Chanyeol gerçekten de Baekhyun'un ona değer verdiği en yakın arkadaşıydı. Pek afilli bir tanışıklık sayılmazdı ama Baekhyun hayatı boyunca bu iki insana sonuna kadar bağlı kalmayı düşünüyordu. Ve bunu başardığını da biliyordu, bu iki insan için her şeyi yapardı: ta ki aylar önceki doğum gününe kadar.

Tekrar bir hayır, Baekhyun ne annesine ne de Chanyeol'a sevgisini bitirmiş ne de onlardan ayrılmıştı, aksine adeta üçüncü bir kişi inmişti, tabi bu kişiye kişi demek doğruysa. Aylar önceki doğum gününden hemen bir hafta önce en yakın arkadaşı Chanyeol yeni şeylerden bahsettiğinde Baekhyun onu can kulağıyla dinlemeye başlamıştı. Arkadaşı şu reklamlarda tanıtım veren, her veteriner ya da hayvan barınaklarının önünden geçtiğinde gördüğü insan-kedi broşürlerini görmezden geliyordu fakat aniden o gün Chanyeol, bir kediden bahsetmişti. Sahiplendiği bir insan-kedisinden.

''Çok güzel Baekhyun, tüyleri kahverengi ve onun kuyruğunu sevdiğinde mırıldanıp başını kaldırıyor,'' Chanyeol, sahiplendiği insan-kedisinin taklidini yaparken Baekhyun ona gülmemek için yanaklarını dişlemişti, ''ve ardından uyuşuk bir bakış atıp başını yastığıma tekrar gömüyor. O tapılası.''

Abartma Chanyeol!

Baekhyun içinden göz devirdi lakin Chanyeol anlatmaya devam ettikçe tek kelime edememişti. Daha önce arkadaşını hiç bu kadar heyecanlı ve büyülenmiş görmemişti, belki de ağzını açmamasının bir nedeni de buydu. Fakat Chanyeol'un söylediklerinden sonra ikisinin de kaşları çatılmıştı.

''Ama kediciğim hiç mutlu değil,'' diyerek söylendi Chanyeol. Dudakları aşağıya sarkmış, aklı yine evdeki insan-kedisine düşerken yarı üzgün de hissettiğini söylemeliydi. 

''Neden? Onu sahiplendiğin için seni sevdiğini ve mutlu olduğunu söylemiştin?'' Baekhyun, açıkçası bir kediye, pardon düzeltirsek, insan-kediye bakmanın büyük bir sorumluluk olduğunun bilincindeydi, daha kendine bile bakamıyordu o. Bu bir tek para sıkıntısı da değildi. Yalnız, tek tabanca takıldığı evinde birinin varlığını hissetmek onu geriyordu. Ayrıca duyduğu dedikodular onu insan-kedilerin varlığından uzağa itiyordu.

''Evet, evet öyleydi ama bana bir kardeşi daha olduğunu ve onunda eski sahibi yüzünden çok hırpalandığını söylemişti. Sanırım kardeşini özlüyor.'' Baekhyun anladım dercesine başını salladı. Elinden gelebilecek bir şey yoktu; ama arkadaşını üzgün görmek onu da üzüyordu.

''Onu da sahiplenemez misin?''

''Denedim fakat ailem yalnızca bir insan-kedi için oldukça baskıcı. Jongin bile zor girdi evime, ailem ne kadar uzakta yaşasa da hafta sonları eve geliyorlar ve ablamın alerjisi yüzünden bunu doğru bulmuyorlar. Yani anlayacağın Jongin'in kardeşini alamam. Aileme de Jongin'i odamdan çıkarmayacağımın sözünü vererek almıştım. Onlar fazla katılar.'' Chanyeol, ıslanan gözlerini kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak yok etmeye çalıştı. Onu tanıyan biri Chanyeol'un ne denli hassas ve duygusal olduğunu bilirdi yani Baekhyun bu görüntüyü gördüğünde şaşırmamıştı lakin oldukça berbat hissetmişti kendini. Sertçe yutkundu, tanrı şahidi olsun Chanyeol ağlamaya başlarsa o da oturup ağlamaya başlardı ve bunun sonu genelde elindeki kola, dondurma ve Friends dizisiyle sabahleyin koltukta uyuyakalmalarıyla bitiyordu.

Almayayım sağ ol!

''Senin adına üzüldüm Chanyeol. Umarım Jongin'in kardeşi de o adamın elinden kurtulup iyi bir sahip bulur.'' Baekhyun içtenlikle söylediğinde arkadaşı başını sallayıp Baekhyun'a karşılık verdi ancak bir-iki dakika sonra, onlar kaldırımda yürürken Baekhyun aniden Chanyeol'un ona dönüp şeytani bir şekilde sırıttığına tanık oldu. ''Ne?'' demişti o sırada Baekhyun. O zaman Chanyeol geçiştirip omuz silkerek ''hiiiçç'' derken aslında onun bir hiç olmadığını anlamalıydı.

Tanrı aşkına en yakın arkadaşını tanımalıydı Baekhyun, nasıl olur da bir hafta sonra Baekhyun'un doğum gününde o insan-kediyi alıp kendisine doğum günü hediyesi olarak tanıtabilmişti? Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla önünde başını eğmiş kediye bakmıştı, siyah kuyruğu arkada sallanırken birazcık Chanyeol'un arkasına saklanmıştı korkudan. Ayrıca Chanyeol, tanıştırma maksadıyla Jongin'i de getirdiğinde iki kardeşe de inanamıyordu. 

Jongin dediği, kahverengi kedi kuyruğu olan, kendinden daha uzun, esmer ve oldukça -yani bir insan-kedisine göre- hayli seksi bir kediydi. Cesurca gözlerini Baekhyun'a kaldırmıştı, ona gülümsemişti. Lakin kahverengi kuyruğu kardeşini koruma edasıyla onun belini kavramıştı. Baekhyun, şaşkın olmasaydı eğer bu koruma hissiyatını sevimli bulabilirdi ama şimdi değil. Şu an kendinde değildi. 

''Chanyeol?'' dedi kaşlarını kaldırıp bir cevap ararken. Chanyeol ise otuz iki diş sırıtıyordu. Pekala, Jongin'e baktığında Baekhyun bu seksi insan-kediyle bunun bir hata olmadığını anlayabiliyordu çünkü evet, kedi çocuk fazla ateşliydi. Fakat diğer kedi? Daha yüzünü görmemişti, üstündeki kıyafetler yarı yırtık pırtıktı ve çocuk kendisinden kısa, öz güvensiz, vücudu da o kadar alımlı durmuyordu. Beyaz teni birazcık yaralı da görünüyordu. Acımıştı Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un dediği gibi kedilerin eski sahipleri cani biri olmalıydı lakin bu çocuğa bakacak olan kendisi de olmamalıydı.

''Doğum günü hediyen Baekhyun, tanıştırayım Jongdae. Jongdae bu da senin sahibin Baekhyun. O benim en yakın arkadaşım, kendisi sana bakacak, seni besleyecek ve sorumluluğunu üstlenecek. Ondan korkma, o sana zarar vermeyecek. Onun arkadaşım olduğunu söylemiş miydim?'' Chanyeol soluksuz konuşmaya devam ederken Baekhyun hala olayın şokunu yaşıyordu. Neyse ki evindeki doğum günü partisinden sonra herkes dağılmış, kendi evlerine gitmişti. Evinde Chanyeol ve kedi çocuklar dışında kimse yoktu. Baekhyun, öylece kalakalmışken bir şey demek istedi ama gerçekten sözcükler dudaklarından çıkmıyordu. Ve Chanyeol yarın tekrar Jongin ile gelip uğrayacaklarını söyledikten sonra evden çıktıktan evvelde ağzını açamamıştı. 

Şimdi salonunda o ve kendisi kalmıştı. Çocuk Chanyeol ve Jongin gittikten sonra daha da ezilip büzülmüş gibiydi. Baekhyun ona ne diyeceğini bilememişti; fakat sonrasında gevşemesi gerektiğini düşünüp kaşlarını çatmış ve çocuğa yaklaşıp adını, yaşını ve sahibi olduğunu söylemişti. Tabi bu konuyu Chanyeol ile tartışacaktı. O gece Jongdae'ye kalacak yer vermişti. Gerçi kedi çocuğu, koltuğunun ayak ucunda kıvrılıp kuyruğunu da kendine çektikten sonra uyuduğunu gördüğünde afallamıştı ama onu orada bırakmaya gönlü razı gelemeyecekti bir kere.

Ertesi gün Chanyeol ve Jongin gerçekten de geldiğinde Jongin, direk kardeşinin yanına koşturmuştu. Onlar gelene kadar Jongdae başını bile kaldırmadan masanın ucunda kuyruğuyla oynayıp durmuştu. Ve Baekhyun henüz hala onun yüzünü görmediğine inanamıyordu. Dün gece uyuduğunda merak ederek saçlarını çekmek istemişti ama kedi çocuğun kuyruğu refleks olarak onun yanağına tokat atmıştı. Bu yüzden Baekhyun vazgeçmişti. Şimdi ise Chanyeol ile mutfakta sözde kedi çocuklara bir şeyler hazırlıyorlardı. 

''Sütüm yok,'' demişti Baekhyun dünden kalan bir sinirle. Chanyeol olayı bildiğinden kanına gitmek için gülümsedi.

''Baekhyun, onlar kedi olduğu kadar insanlar da, meyve olur. Jongin meyve sever, kardeşi de sever belki.''

''Chanyeol sen benimle kafa buluyorsun.'' Baekhyun kaşlarını çattığında yine de istemsizce dolabında taze meyveleri çıkarıp tezgaha koydu. ''Ben o çocuğa nasıl bakayım? Bir kedi çocuk istemedim senden.''

''Ama bu bir hediye Baekhyun, kaba olma.'' Chanyeol dudaklarını büzüp en yakın arkadaşına tatlı halini gösterdiğinde Baekhyun çıkardığı bıçağı ona doğrulttu. 

''Hadi oradan, görende gerçekten beni düşünerek aldın sanır. Jongin ve kendini memnun etmek için aldın.''

''Tamam,'' diyerek yenilgiyi kabul etti Chanyeol. ''evet, dediğin gibi ama Baekhyun seni de düşündüm. Evde yalnızsın ve bir canlıya ihtiyacın olur diye de düşündüm. Hem senin bu çocuğun orada kalıp dövülmesine gönlün razı oluyor mu cidden?'' Baekhyun duygu gösterisine bir bıçak atıp yarmak istiyordu ama evet, hiçbir kimsenin şiddet görmesini de istemiyordu ki o.

''Ee, madem aldın git evinde besle o halde. Jongin'i soktun, o kediyi de koyardın. İşine gelince oldukça ısrarcı olduğunu da biliyorum Chanyeol.'' Baekhyun neredeyse sona yaklaşıyordu. Kaybetmesi çok yakındı.

''Baekhyun dedim ya, seni de düşünüyorum diye. Jongin başta evime almamı istedi, alacaktım ama yalan yok, hem ailemi karşıma almak istemedim hem de seni düşündüm. Bu kedi çocuk gerçekten sana iyi gelecek. O çok sevimli, en az Jongin kadar.''

Bilmiyorum lanet olsun!

Baekhyun daha kedi çocuğun yüzünü görmemişti, merak ediyordu lakin bir gururu vardı. Gidip görmesini engelliyordu bu şey, bu yüzden ağzının içinden küfür etti ve yenilgiyle o da omuzlarını indirdi. Chanyeol'u kıramazdı, Jongin'in sevindiğini de kendi gözleriyle görmüştü, çocuğun bakışlarını fark etmese de sanırım Chanyeol ve Jongin onu mutlu ediyordu. 

İşte, Baekhyun, Jongdae'yi bu şekilde evine almıştı ama onunla aralarındaki iletişim neredeyse yoktu ve Baekhyun çocuğun yüzünü gördüğünde aradan iki gün geçmişti. Chanyeol okuldan sonra ona gelmiş ve Jongdae'yi bir abi edasıyla severken saçlarını geriye çekmişti. Baekhyun o sırada televizyondaki maçı izliyordu fakat gördüğü beyaz yüz, elmacık kemikler -ayrıca orada bir morluk vardı-, ince dudaklar ve küçük bir burun yutkunmasına sebep olmuştu. 

Öncelikle, Jongin ve Jongdae kesinlikle birbirlerine benzemiyorlardı. Aralarında uçurum vardı. Jongin seksiydi, esmerdi ve oldukça öz güvenliydi. Ama Jongdae... Baekhyun onu gördüğünde tüm kelimelerini yutmuştu. Bunu beklemiyordu. Yemin edebilirdi ki gerçekten bunu beklemiyordu. Televizyonu siktir edip çocuğu izlemeyi sürdürürken birden buluşan gözleriyle Baekhyun dilinin damağının kuruduğunu hissetti. Chanyeol ne olduğunu fark etmeden çocuğu sevmeye devam ederken Baekhyun gözlerini bile alamıyordu. Tabi kedi çocuk utanarak başını tekrar aşağıya indirmişti ancak Baekhyun onun yüzünü artık rahatlıkla görmüştü. 

Jongdae tatlıydı. Oldukça tatlıydı hem de. Sürekli onu izlemek isteyeceği türden bir tatlılığa sahipti.

Bu şekilde Baekhyun'u kalbinden vurduğu kesindi. Fakat bu yüz bile ikisinin arasındaki buzu eritmemişti belli bir süreye kadar. Bir gün yine okuldan sonra Chanyeol ile eve yürürken Chanyeol'un Jongdae'nin kişisel bakımı hakkında konuşmuştu. Baekhyun eve gidene kadar Jongdae'ye bu konuda nasıl yardım edeceğini bilmiyordu. Onu sadece masa başında yemek yerken görüyordu. Sonrasında ikisi de ayrılıyordu. Jongdae'nin mekanının, masasının ayak ucu olduğunu biliyordu Baekhyun ve bildiği tek şey buydu hakkında.

Eve girdiğinde Jongdae'yi kıpırdanırken gördü. Kedi çocuk olduğu belliydi, daha kendisi eve girmeden o kendisine sırtını dönüp masaya yapışmış oluyordu. Baekhyun ne kadar sessiz gelirse gelsin o çok iyi işitiyordu. Baekhyun anahtarını kutuya atmış, çantasını da girişe bırakmıştı. Odasına çıkacakken Chanyeol'un dedikleriyle duraksamış ve arkası dönük çocuğa kısa bir bakış atmıştı. Biraz süre geçmişti ve Jongdae hala bu eve geldikleriyle duruyordu. Açıkçası Baekhyun, bunu düşünmediğinden ya da görmediğinden değildi ama sorumsuz olduğuna kendini o kadar inandırmıştı ki bunu görmezden gelmeyi seçiyordu. 

Baekhyun, o gece Jongdae'yi akşam yemeğinden sonra odasına çağırıp ona temiz kıyafetler vermişti; ama kedi çocuk ilk başta bundan korkmuştu. Baekhyun ona soyunup kendi kıyafetlerini giymesini istediğinde kedi çocuk başını eğmiş ve belli bir süre sonra korkakça tişörtünün eteklerini tutmuştu ancak onu başından atıp çıkaracak gücü yoktu. Baekhyun, düşünmeden hareket yaptı, kedi çocuğun karşısına geçti ve ona oldukça yumuşak davranarak ellerini kavradı ve tişörtü onun başından çıkarttı. Çocuğun vücudu gözler önüne serilirken kedi çocuk korkudan titriyordu. Karşısındaki sahibin ona bir şey yapmasından dolayı korkuyordu lakin Baekhyun ona hiçbir şey yapmadı. 

Tabi bu Baekhyun'un Jongdae'den etkilenmediği anlamına gelmiyordu fakat çocuğun korktuğunu gördüğünde zarifçe gülümsedi ve çocuğun vücudundaki yaralara bastırmadan ellerini oraların üstünde gezdirdi.

''Canın yanıyor mu?'' Jongdae göğsüne dokunan sıcak ele karşılık mırladı ve Baekhyun bir an onun canını yaktığını sanıp elini geri çekti. ''Beni bekle, tamam mı? Banyomda bunun için bir şeyler olacaktı.'' Hızla banyosuna koştururken aklına, sonrasında bu kedi çocuğa banyo yaptırmak olacağını yazdı. Jongdae titrekçe nefes alıyor ve olduğu yerden başka bir yere adım dahi atmıyordu. Kedi kuyruğu arkadan beline kıvrılarak önüne geldiğinde Baekhyun'un az önce elinin değdiği yere kuyruğuyla dokundu. Yüzünde istemsizce bir gülüş oluşurken bütün korkusu da uçup gitmişti. Kuyruğu göğsünde gezdikçe daha çok gülüyordu ama ayak seslerini duyduğunda utanarak başını eğmiş ve kuyruğunu arkaya atıp kıvırmıştı. Genelde utanırken yapardı fakat Baekhyun kedi çocuk adına hiçbir şey bilmiyor sayılırdı.

Baekhyun odaya girdiğinde gülüyordu, ''Bak buldum. Bunları sürelim o zaman yaraların daha çabuk iyileşir. Endişelenme, yavaş olacağım.'' Jongdae cevap vermedi; ancak Baekhyun utanan insan-kedinin zaten bir şey demeyeceğini düşünüyordu. O oldukça utangaçtı. Eline sürdüğü kremi, kedi çocuğun göğsüne sürerken Jongdae, alttan gülerek kuyruğunu geri açtı ve onu asilce havada süzdürdü. Mırıldanmamak için dişleriyle alt dudağını dişlerken sıcak el onu uyuşturuyordu. Jongdae, sıcağı ilk defa hissediyordu, soyut olarak. Bu oldukça güzeldi, Jongdae gibi biri için bile. Çünkü sahibi ona çok çirkin olduğunu kimsenin onu almayacağını, Jongin'in bile bir şekilde gidip onun bu soğuk yerde kalacağını söylerken bunun gerçekten böyle olmasından korkuyordu. Jongin sahiplenildiğinde mutlu olmuştu lakin eski sahibinin dediklerini hatırlarken Jongdae o gece ağlamaktan uyuyamamıştı. Jongin onu korurdu ve bu kez o da yoktu. Bir an cidden orada ölene kadar kalacağına inanmıştı fakat buradaydı. 

Yaralarıyla ilgilenen, güçlü, sıcak bir yuvaya ve aynı şekilde gülüşe sahip birinin kedisiydi. Jongdae sanırım hayatında hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı. Başını yavaşça kaldırdı ve sahibine bakmak için kirpiklerinin üstünden onu bulmaya çalıştı. Karşısında, son derece göğsündeki yaralara konsantre adamın ciddi ifadesini gördüğünde kuyruğu heyecanla sallanmayı sürdürdü. Jongdae yalan söyleyemezdi; ilk başta onun eski sahibi gibi onu çıplak sokağa atacağını ya da ona vuracağını düşünmüştü lakin düşündüğü gibi olmamıştı. Yeni sahibi ona bakıyordu. 

Jongdae oysa bir haftadır sırf şükretmek adına masanına ayak ucunda ona rahatsızlık vermeden zaman geçiriyordu. Baekhyun elindeki kremi biraz daha sürdüğünde kedi çocuğun çürüklerine kaş çatarak bakıyordu. O herif nasıl biriydi de bu çocuğa bunu yapabilmişti? İster insan ister de hayvan olsundu, hiç kimseye, hiçbir cana bunu yapmaya hakkı yoktu kimsenin. Baekhyun, ilk başta Jongdae'yi istemediği için üzülmüştü. Bu kedi çocuğun kendisine ihtiyacı vardı.

Baekhyun daldığı düşüncelerden omzuna dokunan kuyrukla çıktı. Şaşkınca kuyruğa bakarken kuyruk anında kedi çocuğun arkasına saklanmıştı. Jongdae'ye dönen gözleri onun büyümüş gözleriyle karşılaştığında sertçe yutkundu. Elinde kalan kremi, çocuğun yüzüne uzattığında kedi çocuk bir kez daha korkmuştu kendisinden fakat Baekhyun fazlasıyla nazikti.

Parmakları elmacık kemiklerine değdiğinde parmaklarının ucunun yandığını hissetmişti. Ama hiçbir şey söylemeden ya da gözleri, kedi çocuğun gözlerinden ayrılmadan oradaki yarayla ilgileniyordu. Bittiğinde parmaklarını çekmek istemese de gözlerini kırpıştırarak büyüsünden çıktı ve kendini geriye çekti.

''İşte. Bitti, şimdi üstünü giyin, ben aşağıda olacağım. Bir şey olursa beni çağırırsın. Eğer daha çok sürmek istersen ya da vücudunda görmediğim yaraların varsa kremi de buraya bırakıyorum.'' Hızlı hızlı konuşup aynı hızla da odadan çıkarken Baekhyun tuttuğu nefesi bırakmıştı. Jongdae, sahibi odadan çıktıktan sonra kuyruğuyla ilk önce çıplak vücuduna sonrasında ise parmaklarının değdiği yanağına dokundu. Oda onun bile dayanamayacağı şekilde sıcakken gülümsemeyi durduramadan yatağın üzerine bırakılmış kıyafetlere baktı. Koku, zaten bunların sahibi olduğunu vurgularken Jongdae çıplak ayaklarıyla zeminde daire çizdi ve utanarak bedenini küçülttü. Bu haliyle çok tatlıydı ve sahibinin kıyafetlerini giyecek olması onun daha da heyecanlanmasına sebep olurken son kez kendi parmaklarıyla elmacık kemiklerine dokunup kıkırdadı. Sahibi, kedisinin kuyruğunu sonuna kadar hak ediyordu.

Günleri bu şekilde giderken Baekhyun bilmediği bir anda Jongdae'nin hayatındaki üçüncü en değerli insan kısmına girdiğini anlamıştı. Onunla ilgileniyordu, Jongdae ondan çekinse bile Baekhyun'a gülüyor artık çok da fazla başını eğmiyordu, bazen hiç beklemediği anda Jongdae yanından utanarak geçmeden önce kuyruğuyla göğsüne ya da koluna dokunuyordu. Bunu neden yaptığını tam olarak bilmese de Jongdae'nin kendisiyle bir şekilde iletişime geçmesi hoşuna da gidiyordu. Chanyeol ve Jongin'de fazlasıyla onu ziyarete gelirken Baekhyun, kesinlikle Jongdae'nin güvenini kazanmıştı. Günlerin bu kadar hızlı aktığını anlamamıştı kendisi.

Bir gün okulda yarım kalan işi yüzünden Chanyeol ile kalırken, o ikisi üniversitenin kütüphanesinde kitapları karıştırıyorlardı ama Chanyeol yine boş çenesini açmadan duramıyordu.

''Biliyor musun?'' Chanyeol başını masaya eğdiğinde Baekhyun ona umursamaz bir bakış attı. ''Jongin artık kuyruğuna dokunmama izin veriyor.'' Baekhyun konu ilgisini çekmiş olmalı ki kitaptan gözlerini ayırıp arkadaşına baktı.

''Ee, zaten bu normal değil mi?''

''Kediler hakkında bir şey bilmez misin sen?'' Chanyeol onu sinirlendiğinde kütüphanede insanlardan kocaman bir 'şş' sesi yükselmişti. Baekhyun alttan Chanyeol'un ayaklarını tepikledi. ''Yani, dur. Kedilerin kuyruğunu herkese dokundurtmadığını bilmiyor musun?''

''Haklısın Chanyeol, ben yıllardır kedi bakıyordum.'' Baekhyun ona göz devirdi.

''İyi, şimdi öğrenmiş oldun. Neyse, Jongin artık kuyruğunu bana sürtüyor.''

''Peki bundan bana ne?'' Etraftan olumsuz sesler gelirken Baekhyun bu konuyu konuşmanın yeri olmadığını biliyordu. 

''Eminim Jongdae sana daha tek kelime etmemiştir.'' Baekhyun ona sinirle baktığında Chanyeol gülümsedi. Ama Baekhyun, Chanyeol'a yanıldığını söylemek isterdi, Jongdae konuşmuyor olabilirdi fakat kuyruğu kesinlikle iş başındaydı. Baekhyun'u her gördüğünde, Jongdae fazlaca atılgan davranarak çıplak kolunu ya da göğsünü okşuyordu. Hele ki Baekhyun, Jongdae'yi yıkamaya çalıştığında bu iş daha fazla temas içeriyordu. Başta Baekhyun bunu refleksi bir şey olarak düşündü lakin sanırım Jongdae bunu seviyordu.

Ama yine de Jongdae'nin onunla konuşmaya çalışmaması elbette sinirine gidiyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol'u susturduktan sonra işine geri döndü ve kısa süreliğine Jongdae'yi kafasından attı. İşleri bittiğinde çoktan akşam olmuştu ve Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u eve bırakmayı istediğinde o bunu reddetmemişti. Hızla evine geldiğinde Chanyeol'a teşekkür etti ve yarın mutlaka görüşeceklerinin sözünü verdi. Araba evinin yolundan çıkarken Baekhyun bakma ihtiyacı duyarak ilk birkaç saniye bekledi sonrasında ise ışıkları kapalı eve baktı.

İlk defa eve bu kadar geç geliyordu bu yüzden Jongdae'nin ışıkları açmaması şaşırtmamıştı. Anahtarla evini açıp içeriye girdiğinde hızla salona vardı. Işığı açtığında, işte bu kez, burada bir şaşkınlık geçirmişti. Salonu tamamen dağınıktı; her yer, her yerdeydi. Baekhyun, burayı hiç bu kadar dağınık görmemişti bu sebeple hafifçe kaşları çatıldı ve Jongdae'yi bulmak için masanın altına baktı, yoktu. Mutfağa gitti ve oranın da ışığını açtı. Seri bir şekilde dolaşan gözleri onu burada da bulamazken ışığı kapatıp salona girdi. Çantasını ve ceketini bırakırken gömleğinin ilk üç düğmesini açtı ve sakin kalmak için sürekli kendisine bunu söyledi.

''Jongdae?'' Seslenmişti; fakat ses seda yoktu lakin yukarıda duyduğu mırıldanma sesiyle Baekhyun acele ederek kendi odasına yürüdü. Jongdae ufak bir ceza almalı mıydı yoksa bu seferlik affetmeli miydi emin değildi. Onu daha da utandırmak istemiyordu ya da kendisinden korksun istemiyordu ancak Jongdae'nin öğrenmesi gereken bir şey varsa kendisinin evde dağınıklık istemediğiydi.

''Jongdae?'' Koridorda tekrar bağırdı ve kendi odasının kapısının önüne geldiğinde Baekhyun duyduğu sesle burada olduğuna emin oldu lakin Jongdae'nin sesi hiç normal gelmiyordu. Elleri titreyerek kapıyı açtığında odasının da salon gibi dağınık görmesiyle kaşları daha çok çatıldı fakat Jongdae'yi görmesiyle bütün siniri uçup gitti.

Şaşkınlık o kadar fazlaydı ki Baekhyun, Jongdae'yi ilk gördüğünde bile bu kadar şaşırmadığını biliyordu. Jongdae, o, çıplak bir şekilde ağlayarak hem kendini çekiyor hem de mırıldanıp inleyerek odayı utangaç bir kedi çocuk için ahlaksız bir sesle dolduruyordu. Baekhyun gözünü kırpmadan bunu izliyordu. Jongdae'nin kendine baygınca bakan bakışlarını gördüğünde orada hem bir arzu hem de oldukça yoğun bir şekilde utangaçlık görmüştü ama kedi çocuğun gözleri bir kere olsun sahibinden ayrılmıyordu.

''J-Jongdae?'' diyerek ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.

Siktir!

Gerçekten de bu neydi? Bu görüntü aklını uçurmuşa benziyordu. Mart ayı mı gelmişti? Tabi ki! Tanrı şahidi olsun unutmuştu. Jongdae'nin varlığına bile yeni yeni alışırken mart ayını nasıl aklında tutabilirdi ki? Şaşkınlığı sürerken ileriyle bir adım attı fakat devam edip etmemek konusunda kararsızdı. Jongdae, ağlarken içi burkulduğu doğruydu ama ahlaksız görüntü onun boğazının kurumasına sebep oluyordu.

Jongdae büyük bir inleme bırakıp kalçalarını yatağın kumaşına sertçe sürttüğünde Baekhyun'un nefes alıp verişleri hızlanmıştı. Buradan çıkmalıydı, buradan hemen çıkmalıydı ki Jongdae işini halletmeli ve... ve...

Baekhyun, tepesinde dikildiği bedeninin kuyruğunu baldırında hissettiğinde ağzının içinden bir küfür savurdu. Jongdae'nin kulakları titredi ve gevşekçe gülümserken Baekhyun'un bu görüntüyle ağız suyunun akmasına neden oldu. Kuyruğu sahibine dokunarak kendisini daha da tahrik ederken Jongdae, sahibinin yoğun kokusuna sığındı. Başını yastığa gömdü ve her geçen zamanda daha büyük inleme bıraktı.

Baekhyun, bu görüntüye ağlamak istiyordu. Tanrı aşkına, bu da nereden çıkmıştı şimdi? Chanyeol'un bu ayla ilgili söyledikleri şeyleri hatırlamaya başladığında alnı kırıştı. Bu tür saçmalıkları yine dinlemek istememişti. Chanyeol anlatırken yarı ilgisizdi ama Chanyeol, Jongin'in o isterse onunla olabileceğini söylediğinde Baekhyun ona dönmüştü.

''Chanyeol o bir kedi.''

''Baekhyun,'' demişti Chanyeol büyük bir bilgelikle. ''Onlar kedi çocuklar. Yani bir insanlar da. Onlar insanlarla da olabilirler, eğer kendileri isterlerse.''

Oh-

Tekrar bir siktir!

Baekhyun, her şeyin kendi beklentisinden çok daha fazla olduğunu görebiliyordu. Jongdae ve olanlar onu şaşırtmaya devam ederken tenini yakan kuyrukla alt dudağını dişledi. Yatağında sere serpe yatan kedi çocuğu çığlık atarken Baekhyun kasıklarına değen kuyrukla inledi. Ne zaman sertleştiğini bile anlamamıştı ki!?

Jongdae başını kaldırıp kendisine baktığında Baekhyun bir daha inledi. Erkeksi bir inleme boğazından çıkarken Jongdae mırıldandı ve ellerini penisinden çekerek yatakta sürünerek sahibine ilerledi. Ellerini onun bileğine sarıp yatağa çektiğinde Baekhyun kolayca onun üstüne düşmüştü.

Baekhyun altında ağlamayı sürdüren çocuğa baktı. Jongdae çığlık atıyor yarı da mırlıyorken kuyruğu Baekhyun'un kalçasına dokunarak sertçe alt bedenlerini birbirine sürttü ve ikisi bu kez birlikte inledi. Jongdae şu an hiç utangaç durmuyordu, normal haline göre. Baekhyun ise ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, orada öylece durmuş kuyruğun kalçasını sarmasını ve onu böyle bile zevkten uçuracak bir sürtünmenin ortasına atmasına izin veriyordu. Bütün yüzü zevk aldığını gösterirken Jongdae sahibinin varlığı, sesi, kokusuyla mırıldanıp dudaklarını onun yanağına sürtmüştü. 

Baekhyun'un parmaklarıyla yanağına dokunduğu gibi Jongdae de Baekhyun'un yanağını yalıyordu. Baekhyun bunu garip bulmuştu ama tanrı aşkına, o kadar seksi geliyordu ki ona Jongdae'den bunu hep yapmasını istese bir sapık olup olmayacağını çoktan tartışmaya başlamıştı. 

''Jongdae, dur.'' Baekhyun yine de başını salladı ve kalçasını saran kuyruktan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Odanın içinin şimdiden ter ve seks kokması Baekhyun'a iyi gelmiyordu. ''B-Benimle olmaz, değil mi?'' Baekhyun sordu ve yataktan kalkmayı denedi.

''Hayır,'' diyerek çığlık attı Jongdae. Baekhyun gözlerini büyüterek altındakine baktı, şimdiye kadar Jongdae hiç kendisiyle konuşmamıştı. Onu Jongin ile çok nadir konuşurken duymuştu, tabi bir de Chanyeol ama kendisiyle asla. ''Jongdae, sahibi istiyor. Jongdae, sahibine güveniyor ve Jongdae, zor durumda. Sahip ona dokunmalı ve kuyruğunu sevmeli.''

Jongdae neler diyordu öyle!? Neredeydi bu utangaç çocuk? Neden şimdi böyle olmuştu ki? Baekhyun söylenen her şeye inledi ve kafasını geriye atıp boynunu açığa çıkardı. Jongdae, açığa çıkan adem elmasına ilerledi ve dudaklarını henüz ıslanan ve tuzlu boyna sardı. Emerken Baekhyun gözlerini kapadı, kuyruğun kalçasından sıyrılıp öne ilerleyerek açık olan düğmelerinden dolayı kolayca göğsüne ilerlemesini hissetti. Jongdae'nin elleri ise gevşekçe gömleğin bel kısmını kavrıyordu.

Baekhyun bu kadar iradesiz ve mantıksız olmamayı diledi ancak gözlerini açtığı an altındaki Jongdae'yi çenesinden tutup kendine çekti ve kedi çocuğa acımadan onu öptü. Baştan hızlı olan öpücük ıslak sesler ve inlemelerle odayı dolduruyorken Baekhyun, diğer elini kedi çocuğun beline attı ve bir yandan kalçalarını oynatarak ona sürtündü. Jongdae zevkle gözlerini kapadı ve salyaları aksa bile sahibinin bundan tiksinmemesinden mutlu olarak onun ağzına mırıldanmaya devam etti. Bir süre sonra kollarını sahibinin boynuna sararken çenesindeki el çekilerek kalçasına inmişti. Jongdae kalçasını kaldırarak sahibine kolaylık sağlarken sahibinin, bir kalçasına parmaklarını bastırmasıyla göğsü sıkıştı ve öpücüğü kesmek zorunda kaldı. Baekhyun onun boynunu emerken onu adeta çıldırtmak için kedi çocuğun kalçalarını kavrıyor, dolgun etlere parmaklarını bastırarak onları yoğuruyordu, pantolonuna sürten erekte penis sızdırıyordu.

Boynundan başlayan ıslak öpücükleri usulca aşağıya inerken Jongdae belini kırdı ve Baekhyun göğüslerinden birini yaladığında çığlık attı. Zavallı vücudu böyle dokunuşlar ve hassasiyete alışık değildi ancak sahibi devam etsin istiyordu. Baekhyun göğüslere eziyet ederken sıkışan pantolonunun huzursuzluğuna daha fazla dayanamamış ve geri çekilerek pantolonunu açıp bacaklarından sıyırmıştı. Penisi baksırından belli olurken Jongdae kuru boğazıyla yutkunarak kuyruğunu sahibinin penisine dokundurdu. Üstünde bekleyen adamın erkeksi bir sesle inlediğini duyduğunda Jongdae cesaret alarak penisi kuyruğuyla dürtüklemeye, sarmaya ve aynı şekilde bol ancak ıslanmış baksırı elinin de yardımıyla açıp kuyruğunu içine soktu. 

İkisi de gelen temasla inledi ve Baekhyun, penisini kuyruğa doğru itti. Kahretsin, bu doğru değildi -yani kendisine göre- ama şu an Jongdae'yle o kadar çok sevişmek istiyordu ki bunu kimse durduramazdı. Siyah kuyruk, toplarına değip kıvrıldığında Baekhyun hırladı ve Jongdae geri çekilerek penisi kuyrukla sardığında Baekhyun daha fazla dayanamadan baksırını indirdi, bu da Jongdae'nin kuyruğu için daha kolay hareket sağlamıştı elbet. Penisi sarıp çekiştirdiğinde Baekhyun çığlık attı, hayatı boyunca hiçbir zaman bunun kadar zevk aldığını hatırlamıyordu.

''Jongdae!'' Dişlerini sıkarak inlediğinde Jongdae kıkırdadı ve kuyruğunu penisten çekerek üstündeki adamın sert ve yapılı göğsüne koydu. Açıkçası terlemiş, kaslı göğsü, Jongdae'nin zevk almasına neden olan başka bir nedendi. Baekhyun, istemsizce kapadığı gözlerini açtığında Jongdae'ye baktı ve kedi çocuğa eğilerek çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. Dudaklarını dudaklarına sürterken derince nefes aldı. ''Kendini genişlettin, değil mi?''

Bir an bu edepsiz Jongdae'nin kendinden taviz vermeyeceğini düşünmüştü Baekhyun; ama kızaran yanakları onu yanıltmıştı. Yine de Jongdae, utanmış olsa da başını aşağıya yukarı salladı. Baekhyun onu öptüğünde ise karşılık için beklememişti. Kısa ve sert bir öpücüktü. Islak öpücüklerini Baekhyun bölerek yine aynı üslupla Jongdae'nin vücudunu keşfederek aşağıya indi ve Jongdae'nin bacaklarını omzuna aldı. Böylelikle kedi çocuğun kuyruğu heyecanla titremiş ve Baekhyun'un koluna sarılmıştı.

Baekhyun, kasıklarına öpücük kondurduğunda Jongdae tutunacak en iyi yer olarak altındaki kumaşı sıkıştırdı. Parmak boğumları daha da beyazlamıştı. Baekhyun aşağıya inerek zaten fazlasıyla oynanmış penisi es geçti ve Jongdae'nin kalçalarını kavrayarak onları iki yana çekti ve emin olmak için kendisi kontrol etti.

Gerçekten Jongdae kendisini genişletmişti. Baekhyun sırıttı ve dişleriyle Jongdae'nin kalçasını ısırdı. Jongdae altında kıvranmayı sürdürüyordu. Tek parmağıyla deliğe dokunduğunda hassaslık Jongdae'yi tekrar ağlatmak için yetmişti. Baekhyun oyuncak gibi onun deliğiyle oynuyor, en azından içeriye bile girmeye teşebbüs etmiyordu. Baş parmağıyla hassas derinin üzerine bastırıp kuş tüyü dokunuşlarla onu çıldırtırken ağlayan çocuğun hıçkırıkları da yükselmişti. 

''S-Sahip,'' Jongdae ağlarken bir yandan konuşmaya çalışıyordu. ''l-lüt-lütfen.'' Çığlık attığında Baekhyun bunu duymak için tekrar tekrar aynı şeyi yaptı; ve aldığı sonuç hep de aynıydı. Jongdae ona bağırıp ağlıyor, çığlık atıyordu. Kedi çocuğun penisi sızdırmaya başladığında Baekhyun parmağını çekti ve onun baldırlarının içine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı.

Kendisi de zor durumdaydı bu yüzden bacakları omzunda sabitledi ve kedi çocuğun kuyruğunu acıtmaması için sol kolunu baldırının altından geçirdi. Diğer eliyle penisini çekiyordu, herhangi bir hareket yapmadan önce Jongdae'ye baktı, hala kendisine yalvarıyordu.

Baekhyun, sabırsızca penisini deliğe sürttü ve yavaşça içine girmeye başladı. Jongdae nefesini tutmuş ve belini kırarak göğsünü yükseltmişti. Gözlerinin karardığına yemin edebilirdi. Daha girmeden bile bu hale geldiyse içindeyken ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu. Ve Baekhyun son bir güçle onu içine atıp Jongdae bunu kabul ederken ikisi de inledi.

Baekhyun, Jongdae'nin yüzünde hiçbir acı göremezken bundan cesaret alarak içinde hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Başta çok yavaştı, buna kendisi bile deliriyorken, kedi çocuğun kuyruğunun kalçasını arkadan kavrayıp itmesiyle hızlanması gerektiğini fark etmişti. Acımamıştı Baekhyun, o kadar çok şaşkındı, kızgındı ve fazlasıyla zevk aldığından hiçbir şekilde Jongdae için acımamıştı fakat zaten Jongdae'nin de ona dur demeyeceği de belliydi.

Dar deliği genişletmeye rağmen penisini sıkıca kavrarken Baekhyun her defasında inliyor ve parmaklarını dolgun kalçalara bastırarak oraya arada sırada kızarıklık bırakıyordu. Jongdae'nin kuyruğu her yerine dokunup keşfederken Jongdae ona daha hızlı olması gerektiğiyle ilgili şeyler söylüyordu. Kulakları o kadar uğulduyordu ki hiçbir kelime kesin değildi.

Nefes alanı darlaşmış gibiydi, yine de Baekhyun, yatağında sere serpe yatan, dağılmış kedi çocuğun belini kavrayıp yükseltmiş, omuzlarından onun bacaklarını indirmişti. Jongdae'nin parmakları da Baekhyun'un omuzlarına saplanmıştı. İkisinin de artık çığlık atacak gücü kalmamıştı; lakin ikisi de doyumsuzluğun zirvesinde olabilirlerdi. Baekhyun, öyle güçlüydü ve gözü zevkten dönmüştü ki kucağında olan Jongdae olsa bile onu yöneten yine Baekhyun'du.

Jongdae, önceki denemelerine bakılarak erkenden boşalırken Baekhyun'un içinde kalıp onu yine tahrik etmesine izin verdi. Utanıyordu, bunu inkar edemezdi fakat zevk ve arzu bunu iyi kapatıyordu. Baekhyun, kalçasını ayırıp içine daha da gömüldüğünde Jongdae, Baekhyun'un omzunu ısırdı.

Sahibi, Baekhyun, onunla bunu sonsuza kadar yapmak istiyordu. Onun kolları etrafında kalmak, onun sıcaklığına sığınmak, onun merhametini kazanmak istiyordu. Jongdae, sahibini seviyordu, ona güveniyordu.

Baekhyun, kucağındaki kedi çocuğun boynunu emerken titreyen penisiyle inledi. Bütün gücünü Jongdae'yi taşımak, kaldırmak ve kalçalarını vurmak için kullanırken gözleri yorgunlukla kapandı, sona yaklaştığını biliyordu bu yüzden içindeki tüm enerjiyi bitirmek uğruna daha da hızlandı. Gerçi daha ne kadar hızlanabilirdi bilmiyordu. Bunun bir sınırı vardı ve Baekhyun buna lanet etmişti.

Odayı dolduran erkeksi inlemeler ve Jongdae'nin, Baekhyun'la olan ikinci orgazmı odaya nokta atışı bırakırken ikisi de tükenen enerjileriyle yatağa yığıldılar. Baekhyun gözlerini açamayacak kadar bitikti yine de yüzünde inanılmaz bir gülüş belirmişti. Jongdae'nin içinde bekleyen penisi gerçekliğin ta kendisiydi.

Jongdae ise ona göre daha iyiydi. Sahibinin göğsüne yaslanmış, onun yarı açık dudaklarından düzensiz nefeslerini, kapalı gözlerini seyrediyordu. Fazla ateşli, sahibi gerçekten öyleydi. Sonrasında sahibi sanki söylediklerini duymuş gibi gözlerini açmış, daha çok gülümsemişti. 

''Çok güzeldi Jongdae. Ben-'' Baekhyun derince bir nefes alıp, nefes alış verişlerinin düzelmesini bekledi. ''Ben ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum ama umarım sen de sevmişsindir.'' Gözlerini tekrar kapadı ve gelecek konuşmayı bekledi. İlk önce hissettiği elbette bir kuyruktu.

Baekhyun gülümsedi.

''Bu çok güzeldi,'' Jongdae, sahibi gibi ona söylediğinde onun hizasına gelmek istemişti ama içindeki penis engel olmuştu. ''Baekhyun.''

Baekhyun hızla gözlerini açtı ve göğsünde kıkırdayan kedi çocuğa baktı. 

''Adımı söyledin.'' Dedi transtaymış gibi. 

''Evet,'' Jongdae dudaklarını büzdü. ''Adın bu, değil mi? Baekhyun.''

Son kez bir daha siktir!

''Seni düzenbaz. Neden öncesinde söylemedin?'' Jongdae, kızaran yanaklarını saklamak yerine dikkatle altında ona bakan sahibine dikti gözlerini. Sonrasında alt dudağını ısırarak kalçalarını oynattı.

''Bundan hoşlanacağını düşünmüştüm. Bilirsin, fantezi.''

''Fantezi?'' Baekhyun sorduğunda güldü. Alt tarafındaki hareketlilik enerjisinin geri gelmesine sebep olmuştu. 

''O zaman bu kez benim fantezimle gidelim, hm? Adımla inlemeye ne dersin Jongdae? Eminim bu daha çok hoşuna gidecek.''

**-Son-**


End file.
